1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure generally relates to a communication device, and more particularly, relates to an ultra-thin communication device comprising a multilayer circuit board and an antenna structure therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent, rapid development in wireless communication technology, mobile communication devices become thinner and lighter. As people need more and more functions in mobile communication devices, there is less and less space in the mobile communication devices for accommodating antennas. How to design an antenna within the limited space of a thin mobile communication device is a hard challenge for an antenna designer.
A traditional printed antenna is directly printed on a system circuit board in a mobile communication device. The printed antenna almost has no height on the system circuit board, thereby suitably being applied to ultra-thin mobile communication devices. However, the traditional printed antenna does not effectively use the multilayered structure of the system circuit board to cover broad range of multiple bands.
Therefore, there is a need to design a new multilayer circuit board and an antenna structure therein, wherein a portion of the antenna structure is printed in the multilayer circuit board so as to save the space occupied by the antenna structure. In addition, the antenna structure can cover a broad range of multiple bands, thereby being suitably applicable for ultra-thin mobile communication devices.